1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to cane harvesters, and, more particularly, to basecutters used in cane harvesters.
2. Description of the Related Art
Sugarcane harvesting or cut operations require a certain degree of precision for good crop yield. Ideally, the cut height should be substantially close to the surface of the ground so as to harvest the optimal crop without damage to the equipment and at minimal cost.
It is also important to ensure next year's crop by cutting near the ground without damaging or pulling out the stools of the cane. If the harvest cut is made above the ideal cut height, the higher than desirable cut will result in harvest losses in the form of unharvested raw material, perhaps occasioning the need for an additional harvesting cut to try to recover the remaining unharvested raw material, with additional expenditures of time and additional wear and tear upon the harvesting equipment, or the loss of revenue from the unharvested raw material.
If the harvest cut is made below the ideal cut height, various, other, undesirable consequences may result. A harvest cut below the ideal height will not only result in increased damage to the plant, thereby decreasing the long term productivity of the cane plantation, but also in higher mineral levels in the harvested cane, and will cause increased damage to the base cutter knives, resulting in accelerated wear of the knives due to the constant wear against the soil.
It is desirable to minimize the undesirable escape of cane in relation to the feed rollers, of obviating losses due to cane that drops to the soil and is not picked up by the cane harvester, and of avoiding high indices of minerals in the raw material processed by the cane harvester.
What is needed in the art is a way to effectively move the cane to the transport rollers while minimizing blade wear and protecting the cane stools.